shadowrun_returnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Building An Interior Map
Overview This tutorial will go over the basics of laying out an interior map in the Shadowrun Level Editor. This guide will go over: # Scene Controls # Interior Floors # Interior Walls # Interior Gutters # Setting up Corners # Adding Props Video Create a New Scene First off, we are going to need a new Scene to get things started. # Select File -> Create New Scene # Select Create New Map Notice that your new Scene will appear in the Story Data window. Scene Controls Any object in the game can be moved and manipulated with the following hot keys. Prop Controls Mac Exclusive Using a Mac keyboard requires the use of the function key. Design The first thing you want to think about before jumping into your map is what sort of environment you want to create. What sort of feeling or mood would you like to invoke? What is the purpose of your map, and how will it influence your story? The stronger the purpose or general theme behind your map, the stronger the map. After you've thought of the mood, pick the type of environment you want. For this tutorial we will be creating a grungy, uninviting, and dangerous looking science facility. Graveyard Some developers work from a Graveyard where they drag into the scene all of the props they may want to use. From there you have a consistent reference to all of the options and can adjust the scene on the fly. This is a similar concept to a color palette in other mediums and allows for quick access to props you use regularly in a Scene. Floors To stick with our theme, we'll be using the following floor tiles that can be found in the Asset Library: Group:' '''SecretLab * Gutter Edge 02 Open * Gutter Intersection 01 * 2x2 Panels 01c Closed * 2x2 Panels 02b Open * Lab Doorframe This is also an excellent time to experiment with the Asset Library filter. For the main floor space, use '''2x2 Panels 01c Closed' and for accents use 2x2 Panels 02b Open. Combining the use of Shift+Click+Drag to select multiple objects and Ctrl+Click+Drag, you should make quick work of laying out a floor plan. With the floor in place, setup gutters where the walls will go. Walls With the foundation set, we are going to add thee walls to the room. We'll be using the following assets for the walls in the room. Group: SecretLab * Window Closed End * Edge 04b Markings * Door Back * Door Front * Edge 02 Wires * Wall End * Connector * Window Open End * Door 02 Front * Door 02 Back Alarmed * Black Wall Fill We'll be starting from the left side of our wall. Using the Window Closed End, drag it over your gutter piece, duplicate it, and rotate it into place. Next we'll add a door frame over the door frame gutter. The door comes in three pieces, two for the door frame and one for the door. For this first door we will use Door Front and Door Back. Place an Edge 02 Wires next to the door to finish up that wall. We'll be adding another window and door to our walls for this guide. Fill in the walls as you see fit. Corners Corners are created by two wall pieces rotated and put together in various patterns. To create a corner use the Wall End and Connector pieces. The image below will show the four corners available from these pieces. Filler For the forward most wall of your Scene you will want to use the Black Wall Fill '''to block the negative space and fulfill the wall requirements. Use this only if there is nor player accessible area on the opposite side of the wall. Props and Accents Now that the room is built structurally it's time to fill it with Props. The following Props will be used for this guide: '''Group: SecretLab * Round Table * Table * Safe Table * Drawer Table * Holo Table * Computer Table * Sink Table * Locker Open * Locker Closed * Wall Console 02 * Wall Console 02 lights * Wooden Container large * Wall Monitor large green * Wall Monitor 02 lights * Wall Machinery 01 * Office Chair 01 * Furnace Unit * Cyberterminal * Dissection bed monitor * Blood Sample Crate * Tanks * Circle Lamp When placing props, objects may tile through all or parts of other props/walls. To get around this, use the Alt + Arrow Keys to Nudge the object into the proper place. It is good practice to avoid nudging objects generally, unless either the player will not pass through or near that area, or unless absolutely necessary. Category:Tutorial